Unprefect
by love me xx love me not
Summary: New Chapter! Marisa goes to the clinic and learns thats its not all smiles and pick me ups.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Today had to be the worst day ever! Alright, i wrote the whole sequel to 'A Second Chance' i started this morning at nine and finished around six-ish. It was ten pages long and to me it was pretty good. Well, when i was finishing it, my mother called me down for dinner so i left the document open and walked downstairs. I didn't go right back to my room after dinner so the document remained open. Thats when my little brother goes upstairs to play one of his games for the computer and closes my document without saving it. I seriously cried for like an hour. I know how much a lot of you wanted to read the sequel and it was my own stupid fault for not saving it. I'm sorry, but i really don't want to write it over again. Maybe one day,**

**okay, also i know that when someone keeps posting story after story it gets REALLY annoying but yeah, another story from me. This one i started a week ago, and i also realize a lot of my stories have Luke and Lorelai's kid..this is another one of that, i don't think anyone ever did this story line before so here ya go, sorry if my stories are popping out of the wa-zoo (haha funny word) but i just want to post them to get them off my WordPad so my bro don't delete anymore..(rant over)**

When people ask me what I think of life, I tell them 'its fair.' But thats a lie. I don't think life is fair, I think life chooses certain people to be great at everything. Now there are only a handful of these people in the world, Bill Gates is probably one of them, another is probably some girl who lives in Peru. Another one is my sister, Rory. My mother had her when she was only sixteen and moved out of my grandparents house to live in some shed behind an inn. Thats were my mother met my father, Luke Danes. They married two years later and had me some time after that. Sounds like a prefect little love story right? Well, it was, until I was born. I'm Marisa. Marisa Alexa Danes. M.A.D. Great initials don't ya think? Anyway, my family is a family most kids would die for. The hot parents, the beautiful sister, the cute dog, and the modern house located in a fairy tail type town. Most kids would die for it, me on the other hand, would die to get out of it. I hate having hot parents because well there hot, i HATE having a beautiful sister because not only is she beautiful shes smart and has a great body, I like the dog, he can stay so can the house, but the town is the worst! Everyone watching everything your doing, expecting you to be just like your prefect sister, not my idea of a Home Sweet Home. I'm not like my sister. I'm Marisa Danes the unpretty, unsmart, ungreat body girl. I have freckles on my face which turn out red in pictures so it looks like i have some rare skin disease. I have dark brown curly hair that frizzes all the time. Oh yeah, my eyes are blue, but you wouldn't know that because there so dark you would think them to be brown. My last report card was a joke, and my friends see my as a joke. All my friends have model type bodies and what do i have? A gut the size of Mexico. No one really sees it though cause I'm so tall, so it doesn't show, thank god. Well, thats me. The fifteen year old screw up from Stars Hollow. Daughter of Lorelai and Luke Danes, Sister of Rory Gilmore-Danes and the girl who sees herself as a joke that is freakishly tall.

xoxo

"Marisa, I'm not gonna say it again, lets go!" called Lorelai Gilmore up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Marisa yelled back a few seconds later. Lorelai stood at the bottom of the steps tapping her foot while looking at her watch.

"Marisa!"

"I'm here, I'm here..." said Marisa coming down the stairs in light blue jeans and a black tee shirt.

"What took you so long?"

"Mom, didn't you notice my hair was straight?"

"Oh wow, it looks so pretty..how did you do that?" asked Lorelai walking out the door with Marisa in front of her.

"The flat iron Lane got me for my birthday..do I look okay?" Marisa stood still and held out her hands.

"You look great, you were never this obsessive about how you looked for your school picture before.."

"Mom, this is the freshmen single photo..it goes in the yearbook.."

"Ah." said Lorelai.

"Yeah, and if I look bad then thats bad."

"Cause all the senior boys will have the picture forever and ever and ever.." said Lorelai in a high pitch voice.

"Mom.."

The girls continued walking towards the diner.

Luke Danes was wiping down the counter when the bell above the door chimed. Luke looked up and saw his daughter and wife walk in.

"Anywhere is fine." said Luke from where he was standing. Lorelai smiled and walked over to an elderly couple sitting by the window.

"Excuse me can you two please move..."

"What?" asked the old man.

"God, i hate it when you do that." said Luke pulling her away. Lorelai and Marisa sat at the counter.

"You love it when I do that." smiled Lorelai. Luke grinned and Marisa rolled her eyes.

"So, dad, you coming to my soccer game today?"

"Sure thing..three right?"

"Three thirty."

"I'll be there."

"Mom..uh, can you come to?"

"Really, you want me to come to one of your games?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Alright, I'll be there." smiled Lorelai. "Now, Luke..can i please have some coffee?"

"No."

"Dad, can i have some orange juice."

"Yes, that you can have."

"Hey no fair, she gets her drink!"

"Her drink wont kill her in the next ten years."

"Neither will mine."

"Lorelai.." Luke stared at his pouting wife. "Fine."

"Dad, why don't you just give it to her in the beginning, you know what the pout does to you.."

"Its my secret weapon." said Lorelai grinning at the cup of steaming black coffee in front of her.

"And you use it for evil."

xoxo.

Marisa walked into Stars Hollow High for her first class. It was English, one of Marisa's best subjects.

"Marisa, wait for me." said Theresa, one of Marisa's friends as she was getting her book out of her locker.

"Hey Theresa."

"Hey, oh my God, I saw the most cutest boy the other day and I got his number." Marisa grinned.

"Yeah..thats great..but I thought you liked Ben?"

"I love Ben..but, well..I'm a slut what can i say..."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"Your so stupid." laughed Theresa. "It can be a good thing."

"I have to get to English.."

"I have to get to Music, meet me by my locker later."

"Alright." Marisa walked towards her class and Theresa walked to hers.

"Marisa, what did you think of this book?" Marisa looked up from her desk

"What?"

"Marisa, pay attention. What did you think of 'Of Mice and Men?'" asked Mr. Jones.

"I thought it was good.."

"Marisa were not in the first grade anymore, emphasize on that answer.." Marisa just sat there and gave a defeated smile.

"Renee, what did you think of this book?"

"I thought it dealt with struggle of friendship..the hardness of being a black man in the nineteen thirties, It showed how friendship if the most greatest gift and without that, your nothing.." smiled Renee.

"Excellent answer..I like that...Marisa did you hear that answer?"

"Yes." Marisa sighed.

"From now on I want to hear answers like that, not..'It was good.'" The class giggled.

xoxo

Lorelai walked into the diner later that afternoon.

"So, were gonna get going to the..soccer..place..soon?"

"The field..and yes, were gonna leave now." said Luke. "Ceaser take over!"

"Sure thing." replied Ceaser. Lorelai and Luke walked over to Stars Hollow High Soccer field and took a seat at the bleachers.

"What number is she?"

"I..I think thirteen..."

"Lucky her." said Lorelai sarcastically.

Marisa looked up from her seat on the bench. Her mother and father just walked in. Marisa tied her hair up in a high pony tail and put on her cleats.

"Okay..let me introduce the players." said a man on a microphone. "For The Stars Hollow Rockets..Jamie Fisher! Cassandra Keith! Michelle Henderson! Vicky Sullivan! Theresa Lockheart! Marisa Danes! Gia Glover! Tracy Landsmen! Kelly Cho! And Roxanne McDowal!" everyone cheered as the girls ran on the field.

"Let the Games begin!"

Marisa ran all around the field, kicking and blocking. Lorelai didn't know what was going on so she just cheered every time Marisa had the ball.

Marisa had her eye on a big butch girl from the other team. Her name was Liann Sanders. Marisa ran past her and kicked the ball from under her feet.

"What the.." cried Liann when she saw Marisa kicking the ball away from her. Marisa smiled, kicking the ball down the field, just then she heard stomping from behind her. Marisa turned around and saw an army of kids from the other team charging her, with Liann in the front. Marisa started kicking the ball once again towards the net when something jumped in front of her knocking her down. Marisa fell to the ground with a thump, the field went silent. Liann looked down at Marisa who had he eyes closed. Luke and Lorelai jumped up from their seat and ran out to the field.

"Marisa?" asked Lorelai bending down. Marisa opened her eyes and stood up.

"I'm okay..I'm okay..." she said.

"Marisa, i think you should sit the rest of the game out." said Coach Smith.

"No, no i can play..please."

"Marisa listen to the coach.."

"No! I wanna play!"

"Marisa just sit out, its not a big deal." said Theresa walking over by them. Marisa looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle and took a gulp.

"Sullivan, your in!" called the coach.

I heard the coach call in Sullivan. How could he do that? Sullivan was the worst player on the team! Why did that man wannabe have to jump like a lumber jack on speed in front of me? I was on a roll. As I watched the game, I just stared at Vicky playing. She just stared at the ball, not moving from one spot, her hand in her mouth bitting down her on finger nails. It was disgusting. I can win this game, i won many other games for my team, but those games my parents weren't at, this one they were..and i get pushed down by Barney. I fell the tears in my eyes forming. I can stand watching this game with Vicky jumping away from the ball when someone kicks it her way. I just wanna go home, so I picked up my belongings and waved to my parents who were watching me with confused looks on their faces, and I walked towards my house.

"Marisa?" asked Lorelai walking in the house.

"Living Room." called Marisa. Luke and Lorelai walked in the living room to find Marisa lying on the couch with an ice pack to her head.

"Yeah and you wanted to play." said Luke sarcastically.

"I could of." said Marisa not opening her eyes.

"Luke maybe we should take her to a doctor.." said Lorelai worried.

"No, I'm fine..please, i just need to rest."

"Are you sure? You might have a concussion..."

"I don't have a concussion..i didn't fall that hard.."

"Marisa.."

"Please mom, I'm fine." Marisa stood up and walked up the stairs to her room.

Marisa shut her door and let out an annoyed sigh. Just then her cell phone started ringing Coldplays Clocks.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marisa, how's it going?" asked Rory.

"Everything's great.."

"Good, how was the game?"

"Please, lets not talk about the game."

"Why, what happened?"

"Some girl knocked me down, I'm fine but the coach took me out of the game."

"Bummer, why did he take you out?"

"Cause i hit my head.."

"Did you go to a doctor?"

"I didn't hit it that hard."

"You should still see a doctor."

"Maybe.."

"Its not good if you sleep with a concussion..you could die."

"I could?" Marisa became worried.

"Yeah..go tell mom or dad to take you to the doctor..now."

"Alright, is there any particular reason you called?"

"Yes there is..i wanted to know if you had my black jacket."

"Your black jacket..your black jacket.." Marisa looked around the room. "No, i don't see it..wait..wait..here it is..it was under my bed."

"Hey, thats an expensive coat!"

"I'll give it to you on Friday."

"Okay..bye and remember..doctor.."

"Bye." said Marisa and slammed her phone shut. She walked over to the stairs and went down.

"Mom..dad..maybe you can take me to the doctor.."

"Why is everything okay?" asked Luke worried.

"Well..yes, but just to be safe..."

"Lets go." sighed Lorelai, and the family piled into the car.

A few hours later, they arrived home. Marisa didn't have a concussion, just a nasty bump.

"I told you." said Marisa.

"Well, as long as the doctor said you were going to be fine then I don't care." said Lorelai walking into the kitchen. Luke followed. Marisa just walked into her room and went on the internet.

Maddster91: Theresa, are you there?

Tessababy5: hey! How is your head?

Maddster91: theres a bump no biggie.

_YOU HAVE RECEIVED AN INSTANT MESSAGE FROM Cassibella0._

Marisa looked at the screen name. Cassibella0.

Casibella0: Is this Marisa Danes?

Maddster91: yeah..whos this?

Casibella0: Cassandra from soccer. Listen, tomorrow I'm having a party and your invited. So come.

Maddster91: I'm invited? But we don't even talk.

Casibella0: So..your invited, take the invite without an argument.

Maddster91: sorry..alright sure, where and when?

Casibella0: my house..its on cherry..and at nine.

Maddster91: Cherry at nine..got it.

Casibella0: super..hows your head?

Maddster91: good, i guess.

Casibella0: k so bye.

Maddster91: um bye.

Marisa stared at the screen. She was invited to Cassandra's party. Cassandra was the it girl of the school. If Marisa was seen at this party, she would become somebody. Marisa smiled and ran downstairs.

"Mom!"

"What, is everything okay?"

"I was just invited to Cassandra's party!"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow at nine.."

"Tomorrow is Wednesday.."

"I have Thursday off..remember.."

"Right, i forgot..you can go.."

"Thank you..help me pick out what I'm gonna wear." Lorelai smiled and jumped up.

"Fashion emergency..lets go." Lorelai grabbed Marisa's hand and ran up the stairs with her. Marisa opened her closet and took out black stretch pants that went a little past the knees. She put on a short black and white stripped skirt on top of that and a low cut black and white tank top to finish it off. Lorelai smiled at her daughter who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"I hate the way I look." Marisa randomly blurted out.

"Why would you say that?"

"Never mind – anyway, how about my hair..i was thinking..putting those sparkle clips in them."

"Ah, yes those clips are prefect." Lorelai reached in the upper drawer of Marisa's end table and pulled out a baggy with clips in it. Lorelai and Marisa worked for about another half hour and then left to go to the diner.

Marisa walked into Cassandra's house the next day. She saw Theresa and Kelly talking by the punch and Gia dancing with this guy. Marisa looked all around for Cassandra but couldn't find her.

"Marisa! Over here!" called Theresa. Marisa grinned and walked over.

"Hey loser, what's up?" asked Kelly.

"Nothing..oh God, did you see what Tray was wearing today.." Marisa acted all dramatic and fanned her hand in front of her. Theresa and Kelly started laughing.

"Marisa your such a loser..Tray was wearing something he always wears." said Theresa.

"I wasn't being serious..i said that because he wears the same type outfit everyday.."

"Sure." laughed Kelly and Theresa. Marisa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"She's a real drama queen." said Kelly.

"Tell me about it." replied Theresa. Marisa walked over to Gia on the dance floor.

"Gia, can i talk to you?"

"Not now." replied Gia as she continued dancing. Marisa nodded and walked off and sat on the couch.

I listened to the music play for about another half hour until i decided to get up and talk to a few more people. I looked over at the punch bowl and saw all my so called "friends" talking. I smiled and walked over. I heard Kelly say to the group. "And shes so dramatic..takes everything so serious." I rolled my eyes once again. "You know, she wanted to go to Chilton– she just didn't get in." I heard Theresa say. I thought I was hearing things. I told her that in confidence. She promised me she wouldn't tell anybody that. Gia then realized I was standing there and looked down. Theresa turned around and her smile turned into a frown, she must of noticed the tears and the frown plastered on my face. I turned around and ran out the door, the calls of Theresa and the group behind me. I ran on

to the street of Cherry Lane. It was a pretty street, one of the nicest in Stars Hollow The other was Honey Road. I walked fast down the road and turned around expecting to see the five girls chasing me, but saw nothing, not a soul. I grunted and continued my walking until I reached my destination. My second home, a place I go all the time just to get away. The bridge, my bridge. My cousin, Jess says its his bridge but he is willing to share, only when hes out of town, I call it mine I sit down wrapping my arms around me tightly, realizing I forgot my coat at the party. The tears poured freely out of my eyes, but not only because of what just happened, because my life was like a day time drama. I was lost in a see of pretty, only i was ugly, I was the ugly duckling. I don't like to cry in front of people because I look like a constipated elf when i do. I don't like to laugh with my mouth wide open and when I do i either put my head down or cover my mouth. I always think when I hear someone laughing, their laughing at me. A girl should not have to live with this much insecurity. If i don't like my life, why not just get it over with. It's a prefect spot to, the water right there, they wouldn't even know. My corpse would just sink to the bottom of the lake and sit there for all eternity. I shiver at this thought. When did my life turn out this bad that I was thinking about suicide? I shook the word suicide out of my head for now and stood up and continued my walking, when i tripped and slipped right into the lake with a splash. I bobbed there for a while, my teeth clattering together and then I just let myself sink to the bottom. I opened my eyes, the water stinging, and I saw the blurry vision of water, nothing else, just water. Was this it? My last moment? Was I going to let this be my last moment? No. I started to become dizzy so I swam my way up to the surface and gasped for air. This night couldn't get any worse.

xoxo

Marisa walked into her house a little after the incident at the lake. Her mother was sitting in the living room with her father watching Tv. They must of heard the door open, because Marisa heard them call her name.

"Y-Yes?" asked Marisa, her teeth still chattering together.

"You alright?" called back Lorelai. Marisa appeared and Lorelai's eyes bugged out.

"What happened?" asked Luke a little concerned but more curious.

"I was at the lake and slipped in..no biggie." said Marisa.

"Why were you at the lake and not at the party?"

"The party sucked so I took a walk..I'm gonna get to bed..night."

"Night." replied Lorelai and Luke together, still unsure. They knew something was bothering Marisa, if only they knew what really happened at the party and the lake..if only.

Marisa walked into her room and saw Paul Anka sitting on her bed, he immediately knew something was wrong with the vibes Marisa was giving off. He walked over towards Marisa and laid down by her feet. Marisa stared at the dog and tears came into her eyes. Why was it that all she could think about was, if she went with her first instinct at the lake, she wouldn't be here right now. Teachers always told Marisa to go with your first instinct..should she have?


	2. Chapter 2

1Lorelai walked up to her daughters room and knocked on the door. It was a little after one, so odds were, Marisa was still awake. Lorelai opened the bedroom door and Paul Anka zipped out and ran down the stairs. Lorelai smiled and walked in the room to find Marisa sleeping on her bed. She was still in her wet cloths and she had tear stains on her face. Lorelai wondered what happened at that party. Did something happen with a boy? Her friends? Lorelai wanted to find out, but needed to respect her daughters privacy. When Marisa was ready to tell her, she would. Wont she?

Luke knew something was bugging Marisa. For the past few weeks, she was distant to everyone and always had a frown on her face. Then when she came home after being at the party for less then an hour and a half, drenched and upset, Luke knew he had to do something, he needed to know what was wrong with his baby girl, he was scared, but what scared him most of all was not knowing.

Marisa opened her eyes and shut them quickly when the sunlight hit her eyes. She was freezing, and realized she was still in her wet cloths. Marisa stripped out of her outfit and took a shower, turning the hot water all the way up. When her shower was finished, Marisa she walked into her bedroom and changed into sweat pants and a long sleeve red shirt. Her hair was extra frizzy and her tight brown curls all over the place. Marisa walked down the stairs and saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hey baby." said Lorelai smiling. Marisa grinned and went over towards the fridge. She pulled out the orange juice and went to get a glass.

"So.." said Lorelai.

"So.." repeated Marisa.

"Are you gonna make me guess?"

"Maybe." said Marisa, not wanting to get into it.

"Marisa – why did you come home drenched last night?"

"I told you I fell in the lake."

"What were you doing at the lake, did you get in a fight with your friends?"

"What friends?" mumbled Marisa.

"What?"

"Nothing..listen, I really don't wanna talk about it, maybe another time..but now not right when I wake up. I'm gonna go take a walk, I'll be back later." Marisa grabbed her sweater and walked outside.

I walked out of my house, pissed at the world for letting everything go wrong in my life. If I ever said this all to anybody they would probably be like, "God Marisa, shut up! There are people out there with so much more worse problems then you." and I know, and thats what makes me even more upset, knowing that I'm acting like this while there are people getting killed and all I want is to be killed. I once again shook that thought out of my brain and continued my walk. When I got into town, i noticed Cassandra walking into the diner with my jacket. She handed it to my dad and he took it with a smile and nod. I saw her leave and decided to get my jacket, since it was to cold for my light sweater.

I entered the diner and winced as the bell rung loudly above me. I was hoping to just take my jacket, which was hanging on a hook by the counter and run, without my father knowing my presence. No such luck. My father popped his head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"I'll be right there." he said.

"Kay." i replied. I took my seat at the counter and tapped my fingers on the counter top. My father came out about ten seconds later and walked in front of me.

"Marisa can we talk?"

Oh god. "Sure.." I shrugged my shoulders as if I thought it was no big deal, but it was, my father wanted to talk, probably about last night and I was just not in the mood. Dad walked up the steps to his old apartment which he used for storage now. There was still a couch there and a few random objects. I walked in and sat at the couch and put my legs under me Indian style. Dad stared at me with worried eyes.

"Marisa..what's been bothering your lately?" he asked concerned.

"What do you mean?" I'm good at playing dumb.

"You've been very..down lately."

"I have?" i asked, like it was all new news to me.

"Yes, I've seen an attitude change with you over the last few weeks."

"Oh..well my favorite contestant in American Idol got voted off..that put a damper on my week..and I lost my blue nail polish..that was upsetting and I also forgot to pack my reading book the other day for school and ended up getting a lecture from Mr. Jones..." I said, pleased with my answer.

"Are you sure thats all thats bugging you?"

"Positive." i said with a smile on my face, probably the first one i wore in three weeks.

"And..you'd tell me, if anything was bothering you right?"

"Absolutely." i said. Lie. Everything I said within the last fifteen minutes were lies. Dad nodded and went downstairs and left me with my own self guilt, which only made me even more pissed at myself.

Xoxo

Lorelai walked into the inn on Friday afternoon. She entered the kitchen where she saw her best friend Sookie stirring something in a pot.

"Something smells good." Lorelai said. Sookie glanced up and smiled.

"My very own creation. Its Sookie 's pasta sauce!" said Sookie enthusiastically. Lorelai smiled and took a taste, a grin spread across her face.

"Sookie – you really outdid yourself this time..this is outstanding!"

"Thank you..now tell me what's up."

"Huh?"

"Lorelai, something has been on your mind lately, now tell me what it is.

"Its Marisa."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes–No– I really don't know, Sookie, she used to tell me everything, now shes so secret, but what's worse is that she is really getting me worried, she's acting all gloomy lately."

"Just sit her down with Luke and talk to her."

"I wanna do that, but I don't wanna fell like were ganging up on her ya know?"

"Yeah I do..alright, well, maybe you and Luke can discus something you would like to say or ask to her and one of you can actually sit her down and talk."

"I don't know." Lorelai looked down.

"Maybe, have Rory talk to her."

"Well, I'll think of something, thanks Sookie you're the best."

"No problem."

"Alright, i gotta get home and get ready for dinner." Lorelai made a face.

"Uh, thats right, its Friday night."

"Yup, my favorite day of the week." said Lorelai leaving the kitchen.

xoxo

Lorelai, Luke and Marisa stood outside the Gilmore mansion. Marisa rang the doorbell and waited for the maid to answer. Finally a small woman answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Were here to see Mr and Mrs. Gilmore." said Lorelai.

"Who may I ask are you?"

"The daughter, son in law and granddaughter."

"Ah, yes..Mrs Gilmore is in the living room with Mr. Gilmore– let me take your coats." Lorelai and the rest handed off their coats to the maid and walked into the living room.

"Hello." said Emily.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Emily." said Luke.

"Hello Luke, Lorelai ..why hello Marisa, have you forgotten how to speak?"

"No, sorry..hello grandma."

"Thats better." smiled Emily. Marisa looked up and smiled.

"Hey grandpa."

"Hello Marisa, Lorelai- Luke." Richard shook Luke's hand and went in to hug his grand daughter.

Ten minutes later, Rory walked into the living room.

"Sorry, I'm late, hey grandma hey grandpa."

"Rory." replied the two elder Gilmore's giving Rory a hug.

"Hey Marisa." said Rory sitting next to her sister.

"Hi." replied Marisa.

"How's school?"

"School's fine..."

"School. Thats right, Marisa, let me see your report card." said Emily.

"Sorry grandma, I don't have it with me."

"What do you mean you don't have it with you? I asked you five times to bring it, how could you forget?"

"Sorry grandma."

"Marisa, sometimes...well you must know what you've gotten, tell us your grades." smiled Emily. Marisa looked down.

"Mom, don't make her.." started Lorelai.

"Lorelai, I'm her grandmother, i have every right to know my granddaughters grades."

"She doesn't have to tell you.." said Lorelai a little angry.

"Lorelai, please." said Emily.

I listened to my mother and grandmother fight about me. I decided just to tell my grandmother the grades and get it over with, she would find out eventually.

"I got an 88 in English." Her face remained in its uptight, displeased position. "Uh, a 91 in Italian.." A little less uptight. "A seventy-four in Math..Seventy five in Biology, Seventy in History.." I said with my eyes half closed.

"And, uh..eighty five average..with all the physical education and special subjects like art and computer..I ranked two hundred thirty two out of two hundred eighty..."

I opened my eyes wider and saw my grandmother and grandfathers face with utter disgust. They didn't even need to say anything, there pointed looked scared me out of the room.

"I need to use the bathroom." I said and dashed up the stairs. I closed myself in my mothers old room. Tears clouded my vision, I walked around the room in a haze until I was on the balcony. I looked over the ledge, I was far up. I really don't know what came over me, but I stood on the ledge and held on to the wall. I felt like Rose in Titanic when she was going to jump off the side of the ship, only I had no one to save me. Tears were now pouring down my face when I heard someone walk into the room. It was Rory. I quickly jumped down and walked into the bedroom, just in time for Rory to come in and save the day, come in a pick up the pieces of her little sister, so she can look like the good Samaritan, the hero in my parents eyes. I knew it wasn't Rory's fault, I loved Rory to death, it was the whole idea of Rory that i really couldn't stand. But then again, I couldn't stand the idea of Marisa either. I couldn't stand Marisa period.

Rory walked into her mother's old bedroom and saw Marisa rushing in from the balcony.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked. Marisa shrugged.

"Don't get to upset over it, they were just being Richard and Emily."

"But they didn't say anything."

"True, lets just go back downstairs."

"Fine." Marisa walked out of the bedroom and pranced down the stairs. There she found her mother, father and grandparents heading into the dining room.

"You okay?" asked Luke once Marisa was next to him.

"Prefect." Marisa said and took her usual seat next to her sister.

For the rest of the evening, Marisa ignored the glares from her grandmother. When it was time for the family to head home Emily asked if she could speak to Marisa alone for a moment.

Marisa walked into the kitchen with her grandmother. They remained silent for a while which was getting Marisa pissed off.

"Grandma, if your not gonna start talking..."

"Marisa, those grades of yours are shameful."

"Excuse me."

"Getting that low in three subjects and ranking that high! Marisa, your sister ranked top 3 percent! She never got a grade below a ninety five on a report card and neither did your mother, and I'm sure your father never did this bad before. Marisa, do you realize the shame you put on this family when you didn't get excepted to Chilton? I had to tell my friends that my granddaughter is going to a public highschool in some hick town. Aren't you embarrassed? Marisa, you better get those grades up so help me if you don't." said Emily in one breath. Marisa just stared at her grandmother.

"That whole speech you just made, earned you the worst grandmother of eternity award."

Marisa said, tears coming into her eyes, some pouring down her face. She ran from the kitchen and out to the car, her mother and father wondering what just happened.

The whole car ride home, Luke and Lorelai heard sniffling in the backseat and the occasional grown.

The kind of figured Emily said something about Marisa's grades and they were pissed about that.

The car came to a stop and Marisa just sighed and walked up to the front door and walked in the house. She stomped up the stairs and took a hot shower.

Lorelai immediately heard the water running upstairs. Luke started to make coffee and Lorelai walked into the kitchen.

"Why can't my mother just mind her own business?"

"Then she wouldn't be Emily."

"She's just so– ugh!" Lorelai groaned and laid her head on the table.

"Lorelai, don't get yourself all worked up over this."

"But haven't you seen a change with her lately? She's been so down, I don't know what to do."

"Marisa will tell us what's bothering her when she's ready, until then we wait."

"Wait." repeated Lorelai. "Wait."

I hate my grandmother. She's the meanest person to walk the earth! But even as all these thoughts of hatred of my grandmother run through my mind, a part of me feels that what she said was right. I am shameful. My grandmother shouldn't have to brag about one granddaughter and feel ashamed of the other, same goes for my parents. They bragged about Rory for years, about highschool, grades, looks, personality. And what about me, I'm the dumb, ugly, bitch that goes to some "hickville" highschool. The hot water is beating down on my face. I see the steam fogging up the air. The tub is filling up with water up to my ankles. I feel the urge to scream. I didn't realize i actually did. I screamed–loud. It was an annoyed scream, a frustrated scream but most of all it was a self pity scream. I hear my mother and father on the other end of the door screaming for my attention, asking if I'm alright. I don't answer. Tears cloud my eyes just as bad as the fogged up room. I sit in the tub, under the shower head and cry in my hands, the voices of my parents drowned out by the now banging on the door. The sounds were getting so annoying I just decided to answer.

"I'm okay." i say, my voice cracking. My parents don't answer.

"You sure?" my dad asked after a while.

"Emm." they left. I cried some more.

xoxo

Marisa dressed in her pajamas, frog bottoms and a 'Class of 2005' tee shirt from her old school. She tired her curly hair into two high pigtails in the back of her head and walked downstairs.

"Marisa." said Lorelai when she saw her daughter descending down the steps."What happened?"

"What?"

"Why did you scream like someone was murdering you?" asked Luke.

"I– got soap in my eye, it stings like hell when you do that." laughed Marisa nervously.

"Alright." said Lorelai unsure. Marisa nodded and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Later that night, Marisa nor Lorelai could sleep. Lorelai, thinking something was up with Marisa, and Marisa just thinking. Thinking about life, how sad hers was and how so much more worse other people had it. Why did life have to be so hard? Why do people not have a chance to see their life before they enter the world to see if they would really want life at all? The words to 'Don't Let Me Get Me.' by Pink entered Marisa's brain. She never was a fan, but when she heard that song, something went off in her mind..that was her theme song. Marisa reached over to her side dresser and picked up her diary. She has been writing in it for months now. Marisa picked up the pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary._

_The only thing I can think about these days is death. When did I become so morbid? When did I, Marisa Danes, the happy, cheery, peppy girl– become depressed? When did I start to think about that six letter "S" worst. The word I thought I would never think about, but I am, that word is hibernating in my brain, it has been for over two months and I can't get it out! Maybe that word isn't so bad after all, maybe I should just do it, get it over with. I know if Rory never walked in my mothers old room tonight, I would have don't it, i know it. God, help me, make these thoughts leave my brain..make me happy again. Make my friends treat me as if i was really their biffle. Hee funny word. I hate having to lie to my parents saying that I'm fine when really I'm getting torn up inside. Make me love life again and not hate it! Make me wanna live and not die. _

_-M.A.D._

Marisa clicked her pen shut and closed the book. Soon, she was in a restless nights sleep.

Marisa walked the halls of S.H.H. She saw Theresa and Gia talking by Marisa's locker, waiting for her.

"Excuse me." said Marisa pushing her way through her so called friends.

"Marisa, please let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain, I told you something and you told everyone after I begged you not to tell a living soul!"

"I'm sorry!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Gia rolling her eyes. "Its not like we thought you were a honor student."

"Thats another thing, do you realize what you all say hurts me? Saying I'm stupid, ugly, retarded, i get my feelings hurt twenty times a day with you guys as my friends and I don't even say anything back."

"Then you should of said something." said Gia.

"But that would make me even more dramatic then I already am.." Marisa walked away, leaving her bag by her locker.

Gia looked down and noticed the brown bag by Theresa's feet.

"Hey, look, she left this."

"We should give it back.." Theresa and Gia grinned and picked up the bag and ran to the girls bathroom. In the bag they saw some makeup, a cell phone, acne cream, a wallet, and a diary.

"Should we?" asked Theresa holding up the diary.

"Oh yeah." laughed Gia as she grabbed the book from her friends hands. They opened the book and began to read.

When they finished, they closed the book slowly and looked at each other, both with shocked expressions on their faces

"Oh my god." said Gia.

"We have to tell somebody before its to late." Gia and Theresa ran to the guidance counselor.

'Marisa DANES, PLEASE REPORT TO MR. HOPPERS OFFICE, Marisa DANES.'

Marisa looked up from her seat at the loud speaker. She slowly got up, when she realized her bag was missing.

"Shit." she whispered and walked out.

**Long, i know..i just want to tell you that the whole balcony scene might have been a tad dramatic, but oh well, its under the drama section, deal with it lol. And the whole shower scene actually happened to my older sister. She was home for the weekend and all of a sudden you hear this loud scream come from the bathroom (she was taking a shower like in the story) it scared the crap outta me, just thought it would add a little something if i put it in..(she really did get soap in her eye haha!) Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Maddie**


	3. Chapter 3

1

Marisa walked into the office and saw her mother sitting on a chair outside the room.

"Mom?"

"Marisa, what happened?"

"I don't know, what are you doing here?"

"They called the inn, saying it was a emergency.." Just then Theresa and Gia walked out of the office.

"You two may come in now." said Mr. Hoppers. Lorelai and Marisa walked in.

"Marisa. Is everything alright with you?" I heard Mr. Hopper ask. I nodded. "Tell me the truth Marisa." he said in a nice voice. I nodded again, this time with a little hesitation. "Marisa, Theresa and Gia found this in your bag." he held up my diary. I winced, which didn't go unnoticed by my mother or Mr. Hoppers.

"Mrs. Danes, have you ever seen this before?" he asked my mother who replied with, "Only when we brought it for her.".

"Wheres Mr Danes?" He asked again.

"He had a meeting at the bank, please tell me what's going on." demanded my mother.

"Read and see for yourself." My mother grabbed the book and opened it. I kept my eyes closed. After about five minutes, I opened them to see my mother in near hysterics.

"Now, Marisa, I'm going to ask again, are you okay?" I shake my head no. There's no hiding it now.

"Tell us what going on." I look at my mother, who has tears running down her face as she reads and re reads page after page of me saying I want to kill myself.

"Uh–" i begin. What do I say? "No." What? Oh thats nice, keep them guessing.

"Marisa–" Mr. Hoppers begins, but i cut him off.

"No, this is none of your business Its mine and mine alone!"

"Marisa, on each of these pages its you saying you want to kill yourself, that you hate life, you want it to be over..there is something wrong.."

"Something is wrong! Everything is wrong!" I say extremely pissed.

"Marisa, on page fifteen, it says that ' if my sister did not walk into my mothers old bedroom, i would have done it.' What is it?"

"Jump." i whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Jump." i said louder.

"Jump?"

"Off the balcony." I heard my mother start to cry again, not that she stopped.

"Marisa, you need help." I nod a little. I do need help. I need a lot of it. "Mrs. Danes, I'm going to ask you to drive Marisa to this clinic, we'll let Marisa out early for you to do so."

"Alright." whispered my mother. We walked out.

The car ride to the clinic was long and painful. My mother didn't speak, and for once I wish she would. I wanted to know what she was thinking. The silence was hitting me like a ton of bricks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked my mom. I looked up surprised.

"I–uh.."

"I would of helped you, your father and I."

"Mom–its not something you randomly bring up during a conversation."

"I guess not– why are you unhappy?" I looked at my mother. She seemed concerned and scared.

"Life is to hard." i say with a sudden interest in my black sneakers.

"Honey, don't you think I know that life is hard?"

"I guess." I whisper. She got me there, she of all the people i knew had life the hardest when she was younger.

"Marisa?" asked mom again.

"Em?"

"Was it me, was I not a good enough mother?" I feel the tears in my eyes as my mother says this. I was about to give my answer when a bright light shown in my face. I turned my head to see two large headlights coming in my direction.

"Mom! Watch out!" i scream. My mother turned her head.

"Shit!" she yelled and turned the wheel. I grabbed on to the seat and closed my eyes as our car turned down the highway. I heard the beep of another car and a screech and then everything went dark.

Xoxo

Luke walked into the diner after his meeting with the bank. He walked behind the counter and was about to serve a customer coffee when the phone rang.

"Luke's."

"Mr. Danes?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm doctor Kingsley from Hertford Memorial. I'm calling on behalf of your wife and daughter."

Luke's stomach dropped. "W-What happened?"

"I can't give out any information on the phone sir, please come down right away." Luke nodded and realized he was on the phone.

"Uh sure...Everybody out!" he yelled once the phone was back on the receiver. Luke raced to his truck and drove to the hospital.

Thirty minutes later Luke jumped out of his truck and ran to the reception desk.

"My wife and daughter were brought here, Lorelai Danes, and.." Luke then realized he didn't know if it was Rory or Marisa. He never asked.

"Yes, Lorelai Danes and Marisa Danes." Luke nodded. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Thank you." Luke sat down in a chair and put his head in his hands.

"Mr. Danes?" Luke looked up. "I'm Doctor Kingsley, i believe we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, how are they?"

"Come with me." The doctor led Luke behind the double doors.

"Your wife is stable, she suffered a mild concussion and she broke her wrist. She had a few cuts on her face from the windshield breaking." Luke nodded. "Your daughter...Marisa's head hit the dashboard. She suffered a sever concussion and has yet to regain consciousness. Normally, concussion patients wake up within thirty minutes after the impact and with Marisa its been about an hour and a half."

"What are you saying?"

"Mr. Danes, Marisa is in a coma. If she does not regain consciousness within forty-eight hours, there is a high chance of brain damage, there are other chances of your daughter waking up just fine as well. Its about fifty fifty." Luke just stared at the man. Tears clouding his vision.

"Can i see them?"

"You may see your wife, I'll lead you to her room." Luke slowly followed the doctor down the long white hall. He led Luke into a small room where he saw his wife lying on a white bed. Luke couldn't look at his wife like this but when he heard her cry out his name he knew he needed to stay.

"Luke." she said again.

"I'm here.." said Luke bending down next to his wife.

"Where's Marisa?"

"She's..she's with the doctors." said Luke.

"Is she okay?" Lorelai asked worry in her voice.

"Lorelai, Lorelai she's in a coma." said Luke tears coming into his eyes once again. Lorelai sat there shaking her head.

"No..No." she cried. Luke held is shaking wife. "Its my fault." she cried.

"No Lorelai! Its not, don't go blaming yourself.." Lorelai slowly nodded.

"Where were you going?" he asked. Lorelai began crying again. "Lorelai?"

"I-I was at Marisa's school, I got called in for an emergency meeting..Luke our baby is depressed, she wants to kill herself." cried Lorelai. Luke's eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"The guidance consular called me..Luke what did I do wrong?"

"Lorelai, listen to me, you did nothing wrong! Do you understand?" Lorelai nodded and cried into her husbands embrace.

"I guess I got what I wanted." I said to myself as I watched my body lay practically lifeless on the table. I look pale. I have cuts on my face and I have a tube going down my throat. There's a bandage on my head where the blood is seeping through. I move over to the corner of my room as a nurse comes in to change my now blood-soaked bandage. I tap her but nothing happens, she goes on with her cleaning.

"I'm a ghost?" I say outloud. When the nurse made no movement, I guessed I was.

"Your not a ghost." came a voice.

"What the.." I turn my head and see a boy about my age standing there with his arms folded across his chest. "Who the hell are you?"

"That doesn't matter, what I'm here for is what matters." I roll my eyes.

"What are you here for?"

"You wanted to end your life..is that correct?"

"I guess.."

"Yes or no."

I sigh. Who the hell was this kid and why did he want to know my life story. "Yes." i say.

"Now that you see your life like this..do you want to change that answer?"

"Like what?"

"Come with me." the boy walked out. Should I follow? "Are you coming?" asked the boy as he popped his head in the door

"Ugh, i guess." I followed the boy down the hall.

"Go in here." he said to me. I nod and walk into the room. There I see my mother wrapped in my fathers arms hysterical crying. I looked at my father and there are tears coming down his eyes and hitting my mothers hair.

"Mom?" I whisper, my voice cracking. They don't look up. I walked closer until I was face to face with my crying mother. I touched her face. She pulled back.

"What?" I heard my dad ask

"Something..Its cold in here..." she said. I sat next to my mother and put my head on her lap. The doors burst open and in came a crying Rory.

"Mom!" she cried.

"Rory." my mother said. Rory ran over and hugged my mother and then my dad.

"What happened?"

"Your sisters in a coma." I watch my sister just stare at my parents like they had three heads.

"What? Is..is she going to be okay?"

"They don't know." my father said. I watch my sister break down in sobs. I start to cry even more.

"Have you seen enough?" asked the boy who was now standing next to me.

"What did this prove?" i asked, my voice cracking

"That you are an enormous part of these peoples lives and without you..well look at them."

"All parents would act like this." i whispered.

"Are you happy being dead?"

"I'm not dead."

"Think again." I realize I am now in my room. I hear the dragged out beep.

"I-I'm dead?"

"Your heart just stopped."

"B-but..no.."

"You don't want to die?"

"Not..Not like this..no.."

"How do you want to die?"

"Not..Not now..I need more time.." I cried. The boy smiled and disappeared. The room started to spin and suddenly I felt like I was falling.

"Mr and Mrs. Danes?" asked a nurse coming into Lorelai 's room.

"Yes?" asked Luke.

"Your daughter's heart gave out."

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"I'm sorry, we lost her."

"No. No." cried Lorelai. "No..No! No! Marisa! No!" Lorelai cried into Luke's lap. Luke put his hand over his mouth and stifled the scream that was coming out. He rubbed his wife's hair.

Just then beeps and noises were coming from Marisa's room. Luke looked up as did Lorelai. They watched as doctor Kingsley ran past the room. Luke stood up and ran towards the door. There he saw Doctor Kingsley walk out.

"This is truly a miracle." he said. "Well, its good news, Marisa's stable."

"Oh. My. God!" cried Lorelai a smile on her face as more tears came out of he eyes. Rory walked into her mother's room with two cups of coffee and saw her mother in hysterics. She immediately thought something happened to Marisa and dropped both cups of coffee and stood staring at her mother.

"Marisa's..Marisa's alright.." said Luke. Rory smiled and ran to her mother.

Marisa opened her eyes with worry and saw four doctors standing around her.

"Marisa..Marisa can you hear me?" asked a doctor. Marisa just looked around nervously.

"Marisa, if you can hear me, please nod your head, or raise your hand." said another doctor. Marisa slowly raised her hand.

"Good, Marisa..do you know where you are?" Marisa tried to speak but couldn't, thats when she noticed a tube was going down her throat. Tears began pouring out of Marisa's eyes.

"Doctor Mitchell, please remove Marisa's breathing tube."

"Yes Doctor Kingsley."

"Marisa, I'm doctor Kingsley, do you remember anything that happened today?" Marisa coughed as the tube was being taken out and slowly shook her head no.

"Alright, can you sit up sweetie or does your head hurt?"

"My..my head hurts." replied Marisa in a raspy voice.

"Alright, Marisa you were in a car accident with your mother this afternoon."

"I-I think I remember." _'The boy, where is he?'_ Marisa began looking around the room.

"Doctor, she's looking for her parents." said a nurse.

"Marisa, your parents are down the hall, would you like me to get them?"

Marisa shrugged and continued looking for the boy. Within seconds, Luke and Rory came running in the room.

"Dad." said Marisa. Luke enveloped Marisa in a huge hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You scared a lot of people today kiddo." he said. Rory sat next to her sister.

"Rory, where's mom?" asked Marisa slowly.

"Mom's coming, she's getting put in a wheelchair."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. She broke her wrist.."

"Good..good." Marisa closed her eyes.

Luke watched his daughter close her eyes slowly. Depressed? His little girl?

"Daddy?" came a small voice. Luke looked down and he could of sworn he saw a little seven year old looking up at him with big blue eyes and cute freckles.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to the zoo now?"

"What?"

"I asked if I can go home now." said Marisa. Tears came into Luke's eyes as he nodded.

"Were gonna get you home as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

Lorelai was wheeled into her daughters room and watched Rory play with her sister's hair as she fell asleep. Marisa was already asleep and Luke just looked at his girls.

"Luke?" asked Lorelai. Luke turned around, tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe I almost lost you two today..i don't know what i would of done.."

"You never have to go through that okay?" Luke smirked. "I'm serious..the girl's will die when there ninety nine, and we my friend are going together." smiled Lorelai. Luke looked at his wife. She was so beautiful. "Deal?" she asked.

"Deal." Luke replied.

xoxo

Two days later, Luke and Lorelai were able to take Marisa home. While being wheeled down the hall, Marisa glanced into a open room. She saw a man and women crying standing in back of a bed, with someone lying on it. Marisa stretched her head to see who it was and when she saw the person's face, her stomach dropped. It was the boy. Luke stopped the wheel chair and started signing Marisa out. Marisa watched the doctor release the boy's breathing tube and the dragged out beep was heard through out the hall.

"Time of death..one fifty one pm." said the doctor. Lorelai looked down and noticed Marisa looked really pale.

"Marisa, you okay?"

"What?- oh, I'm fine." Marisa looked down as her father continued wheeling her down the hall out to the parking lot.

I told the boy I needed more time. I wanted to kill myself and end my life, when someone in the room next to mine was fighting for his life only wanting to live. I watched the woman and man cry into each other's embrace as the blue tube got disconnected. I could still hear his voice..it was a soft, gentle voice. I was lifted into my family's mini van, my mother by my side. She knew about my secret, and odds are so does my father by now. They know and there's no accident in the world that would probably make them forget. Why did life have to be so complicated? When my father pulled into the driveway, i saw balloons tired to our porch railing. They were from Sookie and Jackson. When we entered our house, there were twenty messages on the answering machine, mostly grandma. Rory must have called her. I can't even bring myself to think about her right now. I walked into my room and turned on my light. The room seems so much smaller. I fell like the walls are closing in so I close my door and walk back down the stairs. My parents let me stay home from school for the rest of the week and all of next week if I wanted, but I said no. I would take off tomorrow and the

next, but from then on i would go and walk those halls of shame with my head held high. I just had to remember one thing: keep all suicide references out of diary! Underline twenty times.

xoxo

'Mom..have you seen Marisa?" asked Lorelai to her mother.

"No Lorelai, i haven't seen her, she went up to the bathroom a while ago."

"No!" she cried and ran up the stairs. She burst through her old bedroom door and felt the cool breeze of her open window hit her face. "Marisa!" screamed Lorelai as she saw her daughter stand on the balcony. Marisa turned around, tears on her face and fell backwards off the terrace. Lorelai screamed.

"Lorelai, Lorelai, wake up..wake up.." said Luke. Lorelai opened her eyes, tears and sweat pouring down her face. "Shhhh, it was just a bad dream..."

"Oh Luke." Lorelai buried her face in Luke's chest. "It was so real..what are we gonna do? Marisa..she's.." tears came down Lorelai's face soaking Luke's shirt.

"We'll figure something out, i promise." Lorelai yawned and soon fell into another terrible sleep.


	4. Author's Note

1**Okay, i know how everybody hates it when people put up author's notes thinking it's a new chapter..so sorry. I probably wont update till Wednesday because my parents decided to go to Las Vegas this week and left me..home alone..with my brother, okay maybe you don't understand why that would keep me from updating..he's nine years old, he has strep throat, and hes nine! All he wants is to see me annoyed..hence the deleting of my story. Alright, I'm sorry, wish me luck this week with my brother..parents cant live with them..nope thats about it.**

**-Maddie**


	5. Chapter 4

1Marisa grabbed her books out of her locker a week later. She's been in school five minutes

and already Marisa wanted to go home. Theresa or Gia must have told somebody about her being depressed because now the whole school knew. As soon as someone would see her, Marisa would hear 'I heard she jumped in front of a moving car.''I heard her mother was driving and Marisa grabbed the wheel, trying to kill them both.' or 'She tried to jump out the window and fly.'

Marisa walked into her History class and heard somebody tell her boyfriend "thats the girl.."

"Oh my God! Would everyone just shut the hell up about me! I didn't jump in front of a truck, I didn't jump out of a window, I didn't get attacked by viscous man eating llamas! So just shut up and get a life!" Marisa screamed and fell into her seat, the whole class including the teacher staring at Marisa in amazement.

"Ms. Danes –please, calm down." said the teacher calmly.

"And thats another thing, if I did this two weeks ago I would have been sent down to the principles office, but now that everyone knows I'm a depressed kid they treat me like I have a knife in my hand aiming for my heart every second of the day!."

Marisa just stormed out of the classroom and down the hall to the girls bathroom. She locked herself in a stale and saw on the wall written in black sharpie.

'The Words Of Black Box Recorder– Life Is Unfair–Kill Yourself Or Get Over It–The Words Of Marisa Dane's Life.' and underneath were things like 'LOL' or 'So True.' Tears came into Marisa's eyes again and she decided school was not the safe place for her to be now.

"Marisa!" called Lorelai as she entered her house that evening.

"What?" asked Marisa coming out of the kitchen.

"Why did I get a call from your principle today saying you didn't go to second, third, forth, fifth, sixth, or seventh period and that your walked out of you history class.."

"Because I didn't go to second, third, forth.."

"Marisa." said Lorelai interrupting her daughter. "I told you, you didn't have to go to school today."

"I know." Lorelai looked at her daughter. She wore a frown, her dark blue eyes seemed misty, her hair was a mess and she didn't look Lorelai in the eye.

"You want something to eat?"

"Uh-yeah actually, why don't we go to dad's."

"Good plan." the girls started walking out the door and towards Luke's.

"I made Michel close to tears today." said Lorelai as they walked down the Stars Hollow streets. Marisa looked up with a smirk.

"How?"

"Well, remember that story I told you about Michel kidnaping his neighbors dog?"

"Yes.."

"Well, I told him that someday the same thing might happen to Pow-Pow and Chin-Chin if she doesn't stop hiding them in a spare bedroom at the inn."

"Oh mom you didn't." laughed Marisa.

"Yes, and Michel became all frantic, he kept on asking me what I knew and he followed me around all day."

"I feel so bad."

"For who me or him?" laughed Lorelai.

"Oh, most definitely you." smiled Marisa. Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arm around Marisa's shoulders.

"Oh Lorelai!" screamed Ms. Patty.

"Oh god." said Marisa.

"Lorelai, i heard about Marisa..and her problem." Lorelai and Marisa's eyes turned wide.

"How?" asked Marisa.

"Oh hunnie, i didn't see you there..are you okay?"

"I-I guess so."

"She's guesses so." said Babette who came out of no where.

"Ladies, we were just going to get something eat, excuse us." said Lorelai as she pushed her way past the women.

"Of course." said Ms. Patty. Lorelai and Marisa started walking, and so did Ms. Patty and Babette, who were following them.

"Luke!" screamed Lorelai as they entered the diner with the women in tow.

"Lorelai, don't scream."

"Hey dad." said Marisa.

"Hey, what do you want?"

"Uh-diet Pepsi, a burger, and fires."

"I'll have the same, but with coffee."

"Coming right up."

Five minutes later Luke placed their plates in front of them, when Ms. Patty walked over.

"Oh..Luke." she whispered, even tho Marisa could hear her. "Do you have plastic knives..you know." she motioned her head towards Marisa who watched with her mouth open.

"Actually, I'm not hungry anymore. I'm going to go home." said Marisa as she walked out of the diner.

I ran into my house and closed the door. Now normally i would break down into sobs, lock myself in my room and tear the place apart, ripping every picture, poster and paper. But not this time. This time i calmly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and walked back into the living room and turned on the tv, volume all the way up. The loud noise of the theme for 'The Nanny' screamed in the air, and I knew that, that was not the right show to watch with the volume all the way up. I flip through channels and come across the movie, 'Thirteen.' My mother took me to see it on my Thirteenth birthday and let me tell you- i think she regretted it. It was one of my favorite movies, but right now I just wasn't in the mood to watch teens partying, drinking, making out and piercing their tongues. I turned the channel once again and settled for a cartoon. Bugs Bunny. He can put a smile on your face. I watched him run around the screen confusing Elmer Fudd. I laughed a little, I know its lame that a fifteen year old is laughing at Bugs Bunny but has my life sounded any normal so far? I hear the front door open and my mom's voice call out my name.

"I here!" i yell back.

"Hey." my mom said sadly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I just want to tell you that your father yelled at them..for what they said."

"Its all good." I said and turned my attention back the rabbit.

"It is?"

"Sure, i mean its not like I don't hear about in school and at home..I'm used to it." i said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Ah-right..uh-you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm fine..that is unless you want to pick up some plastic knives from Doose's."

"Don't be like this." she said.

"Be like what?" i ask. "I'm only being me. The depressed girl who cant seem to do anything right."

My mother walked over and me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt the tears prick my eyes, but i was not going to cry, not today. These days thats all i ever did was cry, no-no don't give in. I felt my mothers tears on my neck, only making my tears fill up my eyes even more.

"I'm sorry baby." she sobs. Aw, screw it. My tears are falling freely down my neck.

"It's not you mom, you were the best mother in the world.."

"I just, i just wish I could of done something.." she said pulling away from the hug.

"There's nothing." i say looking down. My mother nods a little and gets up, she walked into the kitchen and stayed there. I think she was crying, but she just didn't want me to see.

The next day in school, I walked up to my locker, when Theresa and this boy i never seen before walked up to me.

"Hey Marisa." said Theresa in a sad way. I just looked up and nodded. "How are you?"

"Great." i replied. The boy seemed to be staring at me, I kinda liked it. No boy ever looked at me for more then ten seconds.

"So your feeling better?" she asks.

"Yup." i said and closed my locked. I started walking down the hall.

"Nice to meet you!" yelled the boy after me. I turned around and smiled.

"You too."

Later that day, I saw him again. He was walking down the stairs, he must of saw my too, cause he was walking right at me.

"Hey." he said. I look at him and smile. Say something.

"Hi."

"I'm Anthony by the way."

"Marisa."

"Yeah, I know."

"You know?"

"Well, I asked Theresa about you."

"You did?" I asked, a smile showing a little.

"Yeah..she just told me your name."

"Oh."

"So are you feeling better?"

"Uh-yeah, a little."

"Thats good." he smiled. He was gorgeous. He was tan, black slightly spiky hair and grayish-blueish eyes.

"Yeah, good."

"Well, i gotta get to class- see you around."

"Bye."

"Bye." he patted her elbow for a second and walked away. Marisa laughed out loud and ran to her next class with a smile on her face.

After school, Marisa started walking towards the diner when Anthony ran up to her.

"Marisa, wait up!" he called. Marisa turned around and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey, uh- i was wondering, tonight do you wanna maybe hang out?"

"Hang out?" Anthony nodded. "Sure, that sounds good."

"Great. How about we met by the gazebo."

"Great." smiled Marisa.

"Okay, well– bye." Anthony walked off.

I ran into the diner and screamed in excitement. The diner froze and my father came rushing out of the kitchen to see what happened. I just ran up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug a little oddly. I smiled at him and ran out of the diner. I ran towards my mothers inn and nearly fell flat on my face, but i didn't care. A boy sorta kinda asked me out. A cute boy! This was amazing! I ran into the lobby and bumped into a guest. I said sorry and ran off around the inn.

"Mom! Mom!" i chanted, sliding on the newly waxed floors. People around the inn all watched me. Finally, my mother came out from behind a corner and i knocked into her, making us both fall flat on the floor.

"Oh, hey there kiddo, ruff landing–" she was interrupted by my squeal.

"A boy!" i yelled.

"What?"

"A boy asked if I wanted to hang out tonight!"

"Uh- thats great hun, what did you tell him?"

"Yes! Duh!" i say in a shocked tone that she didn't already no that.

"Hunnie– its Friday." My eyes grew wide. No. No this was not happening.

"Mom- please, I'll do anything, make me get out of this one dinner please." i begged. My mother looked at me and a smile soon came across her face.

"Of corse."

"Just- don't tell dad."

"He's gonna wanna know why your not coming.."

"Tell him i just didn't want to go."

"Hun-"

"please." i say. My father was always the protective dad. I knew he wouldn't want his daughter going out with a boy, alone. The thought put another smile on my face.

Lorelai and Luke pulled into the elder Gilmore driveway.

"– and you just let her stay home." said Luke.

"Yeah, she really seemed like she didn't want to come."

"You feel that way every week."

"Thats right, I should get to stay home every time i don't want to come."

"Your parents would forget what you look like."

"Now how can you forget this face?" Luke grunted and knocked. Emily answered the door.

"Why hello there, thank you for actually showing up. Rory's been here for about ten minutes already– where's Marisa?"

"Mom–"

"Lorelai, please tell me you didn't forget that she was still in her bedroom fixing her hair like last time–"

"No–"

"Honestly, how can someone forget their daughter is fixing her hair and leave!"

"Mom, that was an honest mistake, we were already twenty minutes late and–why am i going over this again?" Lorelai asked Luke who shrugged.

"Well, where is she?"

"She–didn't want to come."

"What?" asked Emily.

"She didn't feel like it mom."

Lorelai and Luke walked into the living room. Everyone said their hellos and sat. Emily walked in about two seconds later.

"Where is she?"

"H-Home." said Lorelai looking down.

"Lorelai, tell me where my granddaughter is?"

"At home mom."

"Your lying. She's not at home is she?" Lorelai looked around at everyone staring at her. She sighed.

"No."

"Where is she?" asked Emily again.

"She's– she's on a date."

"What!" asked Luke and Richard at the same time in the same tone.

"She's on her first date and she really wanted to go– come on mom this was her first, first date."

"Well of course it was her first, first date, you can only have one first date.."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Luke.

"She thought you would get mad."

"I am mad."

"As am I, she's to young to be thinking about boys–"

"Well, I think its cute." said Rory.

"Me too." said Lorelai nodding. Emily looked up and smiled.

"Me too."

"Really?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, I do..have you met him?"

"No.."

"Lorelai, have you lost your mind?" asked Richard.

"Nope, its still there."

"You let this girl go out with a boy you don't know, and know nothing about- and if something goes wrong your not even home."

"Oh god!" cried Lorelai dramatically. "Your right..come on Luke we better get home quick." Lorelai pulled Luke out the door before Emily could say anything.

"Ha! That was easy." laughed Lorelai once they were in the driveway.

"I agree with your father, we know nothing about this boy!"

"Luke, i trust Marisa- she's fifteen, Luke you should of seen her face today–"

"i did, she came into the diner all happy."

"Luke, she was happy! Don't you see! She was smiling."

"I know– just, dating." Luke sighed.

"Yup, were are now in the dating cycle with her."

"She's so young."

"She's fifteen, not so young for a first boyfriend, kind of the prefect age, hey Rory was sixteen until her first came into the picture."

"– your right, i guess."

"Of course I'm right..I'm Lorelai." Luke smiled and pulled Lorelai back towards the house. "What are you doing?"

"We have to go back in."

"Like hell we do."

"Lorelai, we left Rory alone– we have to go back before its to late."

"Lets go." sighed Lorelai.

Marisa walked to the gazebo and saw Anthony sitting on the bench with a flower in his hand.

"Hey." said Marisa.

"Oh, hey–this is for you."

"Aw, its beautiful thank you." smiled Marisa taking the flower.

"So, you find the place okay?" laughed Anthony.

"Yeah, it was amazing how hard it was, a few more people with me and it could of turned out like the Donner Party." Anthony laughed.

They started walking, Anthony and Marisa's arm dangled close to one another, just then Anthony grabbed on to her hand. Marisa smiled and held back.

They went to get ice-cream. When it was time for them to start heading home, Anthony offered to walk Marisa, but she told him she was fine.

"You sure?- I'll be happy too."

"I'm sure. Thanks tho. I had a great time."

"Me too, maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I would like that."

"Great. See you on Monday." Anthony bent down and gave Marisa a kiss on the cheek. She smiled and started to walk home, a smile spread right across her face.

**Yeah, i updated. I wanted something good to happen to Marisa, so i brought in Anthony. Life with the brother is CRAZY! I can't wait till my mother and father get home. Its madness! Anyway, another update in around two, three days..four tops.**

**-Maddie**


	6. I'm SOO Sorry!

1Okay, its taking me **way** longer then expected to write the next chapter because

1.) I have no idea what to write

2.) My brother is bothering me like crazy

3.) My parents were supposed to come back from Las Vegas on Saturday but didn't. My Aunt said that they called her and said they wouldn't be home but i don't know why, but thats not the first time they did this so i have to watch my brother for an unlimited amount of time.

I hope to have a a new chapter up by Wednesday or Thursday please don't lose hope or hate me lol.

Thanks for staying with me.

-Maddie

PS- help me with the new chapter, like what do you think i should put in it?


	7. Chapter 5!

1Lorelai gowned as she walked into the house with Luke behind her.

"That was so unfair, making us stay an extra fifteen minutes because we walked out!"

"Just be thankful were home now."

"Here here."

"Do you think Marisa's home yet?"

"Marisa!" Lorelai screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Well, thats one way to find out."

"Upstairs!" Marisa yelled back in a sing song voice. Lorelai smiled a little and Luke just grunted and walked into the kitchen. Marisa came skipping down the stairs.

"Hey kid how was your night?"

"Excellent!"

"Thats great..can i talk to you?"

"Sure mom what's up?"

"Grandma and Grandpa know you were on a date tonight."

"What!" yelled Marisa.

"It slipped out."

"Mom." sighed Marisa. "Well as long as dad doesn't."

"Uh-"

"No! Mom!" cried Marisa.

"He's your father Marisa, respect that."

"I do..its just weird."

"Why?"

Marisa shrugged.

"You know i don't like keeping secretes from your dad."

"I know." mumbled Marisa.

"Okay, lets see what's on tv."

Marisa nodded and walked over to the television.

Marisa walked up to her room later that night. She feel to her bed and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep, but the feeling of Anthony's lips on her cheek were still there. A smile formed on her lips and she walked over to her closet and tried to find a cute/hot outfit to wear to school on Monday. She had the whole weekend to find shoes, a purse, makeup, hair..wow having a boyfriend is hard. Marisa sighed and walked back over to her bed and closed her light where she soon fell asleep

Theresa couldn't sleep that night. All she could think about was the way Anthony was looking at Marisa. He smiled at her and winked and even went over to talk to her one on one. Theresa grew jealous and needed to do something about this, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions about them being a couple. She would wait, and try to get Anthony to like her instead of Marisa.

Theresa got her books out of her locker that Monday. She closed her locker when she saw Anthony and a bunch of his friends walking near her and talking.

"She's great." she heard Anthony say.

"Why? She's the most depressed person I know." said Mike.

"She's fun to be around, she's cute and really funny." said Anthony smiling.

"The man's got it bad." laughed Billy.

Theresa shook her head as tears came to her eyes. She needed to stop the madness.

I walked over to my locker, excited about seeing Anthony when I saw Theresa walk up to me slowly.

"Hey Marisa." she said.

"Hi." I replied shortly.

"Listen, i need to tell you something.."

"What?" she looks pretty serious.

"Well, i still consider us friends, and since we are still kinda sorta still friends, you would want me to tell you if something..bad was going on."

"Huh?"

"Sit." Theresa led me to a bench in the hall. "I saw Anthony today."

"Emhm." I nod.

"Well..he was with his friends and..god this is so hard for me to say but..Marisa, he made a bet with his friends.."

"What?"

"His friends don't think he can get you in bed by the end of the month and he told them he could. He told them he thinks yous a fool and crazy if you think he would really go out with you. I'm so sorry Marisa."

I looked at her in shock. I feel like a knife just went through my heart. How could he do that to me? He- Tears came to my eyes and down my face.

"Y-Your serious?" i ask, my voice cracking. She just leans in and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry." I get up and walk down the hall. I actually run, i run out the door and down the street towards my house.

I walked into my house and the silence hit me hard. I fell to the floor and cried so hard. How could i actually think a guy likes me? My face is soaked with my salty tears. I fell so embarrassed, used, hurt, mad. I run up the stairs and into my room. I fall onto my bed and cry. Soon my tears stop and i just lay there. Staring at nothing. Thoughts come to my mind once again. I thought they were gone. But they came back. I get up and walk to the bathroom. I close the door and open the medicine cabinet. Sleeping Pills. Perfect.

**This is short i know, and I'm soo sorry with how long you had to wait. But my life right now is HORRIBLE. My parents are still not home and i have to be like a parent to my brother. Who cares anymore. Anyway, hope you liked it and i will update when I can I'm sorry. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**-Maddie**


	8. Chapter 6

1Lorelai walked into the house later that night with Luke. She saw the blinking red light on the answering machine and pressed play.

'_Mr and Mrs Danes, this is Mr. Donovan of Stars Hollow High. It seems that Marisa did not come to school today and we would like to remind you of our policy that you must call the school and aware the them of the child's absence. Thank you and we hope everything is okay.'_

Lorelai looked at Luke and shook her head.

"Marisa?" called Lorelai up the stairs. No answer.

"Marisa?" tried Luke. Still no answer. They started walking up the stairs and towards their daughter's door. They heard soft music coming from inside. Luke opened the door to find it empty. The bed was messed, and Marisa's bookbag was thrown on the floor by the window. There were a few scattered tissues on the bed but no Marisa.

"Maybe she went to take a walk." said Luke.

"Maybe.." said Lorelai, an uneasy feeling in her.

They started walking down the stairs when Lorelai saw the bathroom light on and the door slightly open. She poked Luke and pointed towards the bathroom. They started walking towards the bathroom.

"Marisa, you in there?" asked Luke. Once again no answer. Lorelai slowly pushed the door open and nearly fell to the floor with what she saw. There was Marisa lying on her back on the floor, eyes closed, hair messed, tear stained face, and a once full bottle of sleeping pills half empty, the rest of the pills were lying around on the floor. Luke stood with his hands on his head as he watched is wife screaming.

"Wake up baby!" she screamed. Luke ran down the stairs and called an ambulance.

The town was gathered outside the Dane's house. Luke and Lorelai watched the medic's attach a breathing machine to Marisa's face. They jumped into the ambulance and screamed for Babette to call Rory.

Two hours later, Lorelai, Luke, and Rory were sitting in the hall of the hospital. Lorelai was silently crying. Luke and Rory just stared at nothing, fear written on their faces.

"Excuse me..Marisa Danes?" asked a doctor. All three stood up. "Marisa took six sleeping pills. We pumped her stomach and she is in stable condition. She is having a hard time breathing. She can speak, but it might be hard, but i don't think it will be that hard since she was talking pretty well to the nurses. Her heart rate seems normal, but we would like to keep her for the rest of the week to make sure."

"Emm.." said Lorelai. The doctor walked away.

"You promised." said Lorelai.

"What?" asked Luke.

"You promised she would be ok! You promised everything would get better!" yelled Lorelai.

"Mom.." started Rory.

"You promised she would get better!"

"Well you promised we would go first! It looks like were all breaking promises these days."

"The doctor said she was fine." said Lorelai upset.

"Look around Lorelai, nothing is fine anymore! She needs help and quite frankly i think i do to, cause I'm losing my mind." said Luke. Lorelai stood still and just ran up to Luke and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so scared." she whispered. Luke patted her back.

"Me too, me too."

"Excuse me." said a nurse.

"Yes?" asked Luke.

"Marisa wants to see her sister."

"Me?" asked Rory a little surprised.

"Rory?" asked the nurse.

"Uh-yeah..okay." Rory got up and walked in the room. There she saw her sister, laying on the hospital bed. She was pale. She looked tired.

"Marisa?" Marisa looked up and started crying.

"Rory." she cried. "I messed up."

Rory just walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"Why did you do it?"

"Everything was going so well-i got myself a boyfriend, who would of thought that would happen?- it was all a lie- he was a lie. He bet his friends that he could get me into bed by the end of the month."

"What?" asked Rory amazed.

"He was just picking on some poor depressed girl."

"I can't– "

"You can't believe! I can't believe!" Marisa started coughing. "I can't face mom and dad yet. Can you stay with me?"

"Sure." said Rory sadly. "Sure."

Lorelai and Luke waited patiently outside their daughters door.

"Oh thats it, i can't wait anymore." said Lorelai. "I need to see my baby." Lorelai started walking in the room when she heard Marisa crying and Rory soothing her. Luke saw his wife stop in her tracks.

"Lorelai?" Lorelai turned around and just sat in a chair.

"My baby." she whispered.

My life was finally going so well. I got a boyfriend, who seriously ever thought that would happen? But of course it didn't happen. Everything thats been happening that past year is nothing i ever thought would happen in my life in a million years. I start to cough again and Rory pats my head. I look up at her.

"You know what scares me the most?" i asked.

"What?" asked Rory.

"I might have done it."

"Done what?"

"Had sex with him." the tears flow down my face once again. How could this happen to me?

**Not my best chapter, but school has been really hard lately. I will try and update soon as possible. Thanks for all your reviews!**

**-maddie**


	9. Chapter 7

1Later that night, Lorelai peeked into Marisa's room and saw her and Rory sleeping on the bed. Marisa looked pretty pale. She had dark circles around her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks. Marisa's head was on Rory's shoulder. Lorelai walked father into the room and walked by Marisa's cloths. She started to fold her jeans when something in the pocket caught her eye. It was a piece of paper. Lorelai took it out and carefully unfolded it.

'_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I bet you guys are completely shocked right now and believe me, i am kind-of too. I never thought i would resort to this. I have things i need to say, and even if i do survive this i want you guys to read this. _

_I really don't like my life. I don't like my looks, my grades, my friends or myself. I started getting upset when Rory first went to Yale. I missed her so much, not seeing her everyday was so hard to deal with, but what hurt more was not having the same mom as i did when Rory was living with us. Sure you still sort-of acted the same, but something was missing. Then I would hear all this stuff about how excellent Rory is doing and as you guys would say that i would have an F paper in my bag. Mom. Dad. I love you guys with all my heart and all i wanted to do was make you happy and i'm sorry i never did that. I know that i'm the way you wished i would turn out to be. I'm not pretty, smart, skinny or popular. _

_What made me resort to this-as you guys know i have a boyfriend. His name is Anthony and he is a great guy. Or so I thought. I really didn't want you guys to find out about this, but you need to know what took me over the edge. Anthony bet all his friends he could get me to sleep with him by the end of the month. I know you both (especially dad) are probably going a-wall right now with this information, but i just couldn't take it. _

_Don't blame yourselves, this was my decision. I really do love you guys a lot. Tell Rory she was the best big sister anyone could ever ask for and tell her I love her. Please tell grandma and grandpa that even tho things that they say sometimes hurt, i know that they mean well and that I love them. I'm sorry i put you through all of this. _

_Love always and forever_

_Marisa Alexa Danes. '_

Lorelai stifled a cry that was about to come out. She ran to the door to the hall and fell into a chair. Luke walked down the aisle with a cup of coffee and dropped it to the ground when he saw Lorelai in the state she was in. She held a piece of paper in her hand and was crying.

"Lorelai?" he asked. Lorelai held up the paper and cried into her hands.

Luke read the letter. Sadness overwhelmed him, but when he read the part about Anthony, he knew someone was going to die tonight, and it was not Marisa. Luke threw the paper in the air and headed for the door.

Anthony and his best friend Joseph were in Anthony's driveway playing basketball when a beat-up old green truck sped up the block and parked with a screech in front of the driveway.

"Which one of you guys are Anthony?" The boys saw the anger in the mans voice.

Joseph quickly pointed to his friend and walked over to the side.

"Is there anything i can do for you?" asked Anthony.

"I'm Marisa's father."

"Oh, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Not for you." Luke walked closer, clenching his fists.

"Excuse me?"

"Where do you go off pulling a sick prank like that? Is this the jerk you bet it to? You know where Marisa is tonight?"

"Wait. What?" asked Anthony, clearly confused.

"Marisa is in the hospital!" yelled Luke. "And its because of you." Luke couldn't contain his anger any longer. He pulled back his fist when someone grabbed it.

"Not so fast sir." Luke turned around a cop car and a police stared him right in the eye. Luke sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long night.

**SOOOOO short i know, but i needed to get it out and uploaded. I just got a new computer and i have to start writing the next chapters on that so there was more to this chapter that i had i mind but it will be in the next chapter. Keep the reviews coming, they make me oh so very happy (**

**-Maddie**


	10. Chapter 8

"What seems to be the problem here?" asked the officer.

"I-I was just.." Luke shuddered. How could he defend himself with this one? The officer caught him in the act.

"Officer, Mr. Danes was just fooling around, he would never hit one of us, he's a close family friend, he does this sort of thing all the time." replied Anthony.

"Is this true sir?" asked the officer to Luke. Luke just nodded. The officer looked strangely at the two men. "Very well." he stalked back to his car.

"Why did you do that?" asked Luke amazed.

"I just figured, there must be a reason why you want to punch my lights out right? I'm kinda interested to hear it."

"My daughter..Marisa told her sister that you bet your friends that you would.." Luke looked down kind of knowing that it all was a sick prank, but not from the boys to Marisa.

"Mr. Danes..if Marisa alright?"

"No, she's not. She overdosed on my wife's sleeping pills.." Anthony looked at Luke in shock.

"What? Is she okay?"

"So far she's doing fine..."

"Why did she do it?"

"Uh-she thinks that you bet all your friends that you could sleep with her by the end of the month."

"What? Thats fucked up...i mean.."

"Ah, its alright. It is pretty messed up. So you didn't.."

"Hell no, i would never..Mr. Danes. I like your daughter very much, i would never bet anyone that sick bet..ever."

Luke nodded.

"I'm gonna get going."

"Alright..tell Marisa I'll be by the hospital to see her tomorrow."

"I don't think thats such a good idea.."

"I want to see her..i don't care if she hates me right now..i just want to see her."

"You know what..your alright." smiled Luke. "Sorry i almost killed you."

Anthony laughed. "Ah, its alright. You spooked my friend there tho..he's going to have nightmares for weeks." Luke smiled and walked to his truck.

"Night."

"Night."

Luke walked into the hospital doors and saw Lorelai sitting outside with Rory.

"Luke there you are!" cried Lorelai running up to him.

"Where have you been?" asked Rory.

"I went to go see Anthony."

"What? Oh Luke..please don't tell me you..."

"He didn't do anything."

"What?" asked Rory and Lorelai at the same time.

"Whatever gave Marisa the idea he did is beyond me..."

"Luke, you mean to tell me you would believe some punk kid over your daughter?" asked Lorelai.

"Lorelai, listen. I know these type of idiot kids and this guy is not one of them.."

"Luke, how can you be so sure?" asked Rory.

"I just know.."

Luke opened the door to his daughters room.

"Dad?" asked Marisa.

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey..listen dad i know.."

"Marisa, i know that what you heard must have been hard to take.."

"What i heard? God, i can't tell Rory anything!"

"No, listen..its not true."

"Confuse me?"

"Who told you that Anthony made this bet?"

"Well Theresa told me that..." Marisa looked down. "Theresa..jeeze."

"Theresa? Why would she.."

"Because she likes Anthony! God she is such a bitch! I hate her, i want to kill her with my bare hands and then bring her back to life and repeat the cycle till i'm to tired or till i have to pee, either way she's dead."

"Whoa, you should take it easy for awhile. Get some sleep." Marisa smiled and nestled down in her covers. Luke kissed her on her forehead and started to walk out the room.

"Daddy?"

Luke turned around.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay with me..until i fall alseep, like you used to when i was little?"

Luke smiled. "Sure thing princess."

Luke layed down next to his daughter, and they both soon fell asleep.

**Omg sorry it took like 200 years to update. **

**Next chapter will have Marisa && Anthony moments. Marisa && Theresa moments. Lorelai, Luke && Theresa's parents moments and Rory &&...i don't know. Haha. Thanks for the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 9

Marisa woke up early the next morning to find her father gone, but a new face sitting next to her bed.

"Anthony?" asked Marisa.

"Hey sleeping beauty.."

"When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago...listen, i just want you to know that i didn't..."

"I know..."

"Good..so..are we good?"

Marisa smiled and nodded. Anthony stepped closer and before Marisa knew it, his lips were on hers. It was a short, yet prefect kiss.

"Thank you." said Marisa after a while.

Anthony laughed. "Your welcome."

Lorelai walked down the hall with a cup of coffee in hand.

"So." said Lorelai as she planted herself next to her husband.

"So.."

"Are things ever going to be the same again?" asked Lorelai looking at Luke.

"I hope so.."

Just then the door to marisa's room was opened and Anthony walked out.

"I have to go-"

"Thanks for coming Anthony." said Lorelai.

"Will you tell Marisa I'll be by later?"

"I will."

"Thank you." Anthony continued walking down the hall.

"Thats a nice boy." siad Lorelai smiling.

"Yeah, he's not so bad.."

Lorelai glanced in her daughters room and saw her smiling looking at the celing.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Lorelai walked into the room and closed the door.

"So-he kissed you?"

"How did you.."

"It's the first kiss glow..so.." Lorelai walked slowly over to the bed and plopped down. "How was it?"

"It was-prefect."

"Prefect..nice word..um..so..what did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean was it a simple kiss or did it turn into a make out session?"

"Mom."

"What? A mother needs details..its going in my book entitled ' Why my children Hate Me'."

"It was just a kiss..."

"Good...take things slow.."

"I said Thank you."

"Ah, like sister like sister."

"Huh?"

"Never mind..another story another time. So how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling alright-my head hurts a little.."

"Well kissing can do that..lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Mom..please."

"Sorry."

"Excuse me.." came a small voice. Both Lorelai and Marisa turned their gaze over to the girl entering the hospital room. It was Theresa.

"Oh-mom-do you mind..i need to talk to Theresa..."

"Take your time." Lorelai slipped out of the room. She sat next to her husband and noticed Theresa's parents sitting across the hall from them.

outside in the hall

Lorelai walked out of the room and caught the tail end of Mr. and Mrs. Lockheart's conversation.

"I just think its better that Theresa doesn't see Marisa anymore.." said Kathy Lockheart.

"Please, Kathy dear.."

"Hey, she okay?" asked Luke sitting next to Lorelai. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah Theresa is talking to her in there."

"Excuse me?" asked Kathy. "Your Marisa's parents?"

"Yes." replied Lorelai.

"Figures." said Kathy.

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Kathy not now.."

"Well your wearing a 'Heavy Metal Rules' shirt and you look no more then thirty five..."

Lorelai stood up in her chair. "So what?"

"Theresa tells me that Marisa has a sister...how old is she?"

"None of your dame business.."

"Please, Kathy...just sit down and wait for Theresa."

"I just want you to know, that we do not want Theresa seeing Marisa any more."

"Well, it really should be the other way around." said Luke.

"Why's that?" asked Ted Lockheart.

"Well apparently Theresa left out all the major details in this story."

"Or Marisa is filling your head with crap about our daughter."

"Your daughter is the one that tells lies and fills crap into my daughters head that drives her to do something this sever!" yelled Lorelai.

"I think I've heard enough of this nonesence."

meanwhile

"hey." said Marisa as Theresa neared the bed.

"Hi."

There was as awkward silence.

"Why would you do something this stupid?" asked Theresa.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who told me that Anthony only wanted me because he thought i was easy.."

"Well who's to know thats not what he's thinking?"

"Me! I know thats not what he's thinking because he truly likes me.."

"Sure..but when he dumps you because your life is to dramatic..don't come crying to me."

"I'll make a mental note."

"Theresa!" yelled Kathy from the hall.

"What?" asked Theresa back.

"Where leaving right now! Lets go!"

Theresa walked out of the room and Lorelai walked in.

"I swear, that women is unbelievable..i just want to..." Lorelai put her hands as if she was strangleing someone.

"I can't stand Theresa either, she acts as if she's so innocent!"

"We should ban anyone with the name Lockheart from our lives forever.."

"Here, here...wheres Rory?"

"She went back to school, she'll be back tomorrow."

"When will i be able to go home?"

"The doctor said in a few days...listen. Remember that clinic that your guidance consoler told us about?"

Marisa nodded.

"Your father and i were talking, and..we think its best if you stay in that clinic for awhile..just till these thoughts are completely moved out of your mind.."

"Your..your sending me away?"

"Marisa..just until your better.."

"I am better, honest.."

"I wish i could believe you baby but i can't..i really thought you were fine..but now this happened...i don't know what i would have done if i lost you..i don't want another incident like this to happen."

"It wont i promise.."

"The only way i will know that it won't ever happen again is if you go to this clinic.."

Marisa sighed, tears in her eyes. "Fine...I'll go."

Lorelai nodded, she too had tears in her eyes. "Okay, we'll start packing when you get home.." Lorelai started walked out of the room. Tears streamed down her face.

**next chapter will be up soon REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Chapter 10

I was allowed to go home four days later. I was still upset about being sent away. The clinic was in New York City..a place I always wanted to go..but with different circumstances. I had to stay in this place, till i was cured. A place away from my family, friends and Anthony. My mother told me that i would be leaving tomarrow. They don't even give me more then a day at home before they ship me off. I begin to pack my cloths. I take out my suitcases and find one of my old bathing suits in one of them. It was from when we went to Maryland on vacation. I through the bathing suit on the ground and piled all my cloths in the case.

The next morning my father drives me to the clinic. My mother cried when i left the house and could barely walk to the door to say goodbye. I stared out the window the whole drive. My father's occasional grunt or sigh would awaken me from a daze.

"I'm sorry." i said.

"Why?" asked my dad.

"For everything." he patted my knee and gave it a squeeze. I knew that was my dads way of saying its alright, that we'll get through it.

An hour later Luke and Marisa pulled up to a large building. Marisa noticed the windows had bars on them.

"Its like a prison."

Luke didn't say anything. They parked the car and walked up to the building.

As they walked in they noticed a front desk as if they were in a doctors office.

"Hello." greeted the lady. "Are you here to check in?"

Marisa couldn't believe it. They were acting as if they were in a hotel.

"Yes. Marisa Danes."

"Ah, yes." said the women. "Charleen!" she called. A tall blonde women and hazel eyes walked up.

"Yes?"

"Show Ms. Danes to her room..."

"Yes."

Marisa and Luke followed the women down a long hallway.

"This is your room." said Charleen. "Its number fifteen down the hall. Your roommate is in her circle group right now. Come with me."

Luke looked down at Marisa as they followed the women father down the hall. At the end of it, Charleen stopped.

"Mrs. McAlly is in there. She is waiting for you."

Marisa looked at her father as they walked in the room.

"Marisa Danes?" asked a women with a bright smile.

"Yes mame."

"Please, call me Joanna. Mame makes me sound old." Marisa nodded. "Now. Marisa. You are in here for a reason and that reason is.." Joanna looked at Luke.

"Depression." Luke said.

"Ah, we have a number of those patients. Thats the one thing you need to know..you are not alone."

Marisa nodded.

"In Bridgeworth, we take care of a number of patients, from alcoholism, drug abuse, depression .." Joanna trailed off. "We just ask for a few rules. We need your cell phone, beeper, sidekick anything like that..."

"My cell phone? Why?"

"Well, you cannot have contact with anyone."

"No one?" asked Luke. "You mean she can't call home at all?"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm not so sure i'm okay with this."

"Me neither." said Marisa.

"Mr. Danes. A lot of parents feel this way. But we've come to the conclusion that..speaking to family member can make a child feel worse."

"How so?"

"Well, if you speak to someone who haven't seen in awhile, you tend to get emotional. And right now your daughter is very fragile and getting over emotional might not lead well. I understand it you were just in the hospital from overdose?"

Marisa nodded. She couldn't believe this was happening. It was like a bad horror movie.

"You see Mr. Danes..i might not lead well and we don't want to take any chances. We have a parent night at Bridgeport in a month...who knows. Maybe Marisa will be cured by then."

Luke nodded, tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't know if i can last even a week without talking to my parents.."

"Letters are always an option." said Joanna.

"What's the difference between letters and phone calls?" asked Luke.

"When a child hears the voice of their loved one..they can get.."

"Emotional." finished Luke.

"Exactly. I know its hard Mr. Danes..but its for the sake of your child." Luke nodded. "I'll leave you two for your goodbyes."

Joanna left her office.

Marisa looked at her dad.

"Please dad, take me home..i promise you i'm better.."

"Marisa..i- i can't.."

"Please..just..I'll show you..."

"Marisa..just..see if this helps you."

"No..no..please dad."

Luke hugged Marisa as she cried into his chest. "Dad, please." she begged.

"I'm sorry honey." Luke got up, gave his daughter one last hug, kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

"Daddy!" cried Marisa. "No!" she cried. Marisa ran to the window and saw her father walking into the parking lot. "Daddy! Please!" she yelled out the bared window. "No!" she could see the tears coming down his face. He got into his car.

"No.." she cried. He started to drive away. "Daddy!" yelled Marisa. She yelled it so loud, she was sure the whole institution heard her. Tears poured out of Maria's eyes and she fell to the ground. "Come back." she whispered. "Please."

Luke drove out of the parking lot, the sound of his daughters screams following him. Once Luke got on the main road, and the clinic was out of sight, he pulled over and cried. Why was this happening to him? His little girl? He felt like he was doing the wrong this, yet the right thing at the same time. His daughters pleas and cries were in his head, and they would be there, until he saw his baby again.

Marisa walked slowly to her room. Her roommate was sitting on the bed.

"Hey." said the girl. She had curly brown hair and bright green eyes. "My name is Morgan."

"Marisa."

"You okay? You look like you've been crying."

Marisa just walked over to her bed and slammed her face into her pillow and screamed.

Morgan stared Marisa. She then reached over to her side table and pulled out a plastic bag.

"Want one?" Morgan held out the bag. Marisa looked inside and saw gummy worms.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself. I sometimes like to pretend there real." Morgan began laughing.

Marisa smiled and laid down. _'How could this happen to me?'_

Luke drove into the driveway and walked into the house.

"Luke?" asked Lorelai. Lorelai walked into the hall and looked at her husband. "Luke?"

"How could we send her there?"

"What?"

"They have bars on the windows!"

"Luke..its for the best." said Lorelai looking down

"You didn't hear the way she was calling me..she was begging me to let her come home. I never seen her cry like that Lorelai.."

"Luke, i know..but if she stayed home, shes better for a week and then what? She's back to her old, sad self again? Luke..what if she takes my pills again..what if she dies this time? If she stayed here there would be to many _'what ifs'_ to think about, its better if she's there, with people that could help and watchher because we can't."

Luke nodded. Lorelai walked up to him and hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too.."

"She'll get better."

"I know."

Marisa sat in a circle with a bunch of girls from the ages of thirteen to seventeen.

"Now, you are all new to Bridgeworth so let me explain what this is." said a women named Julie. "This is where you open up to everything, anything at all. What ever is bothering you..anything that you need to talk about...lets start with Jessica. Why are you here?"

"My mom thinks i'm bipolar."

"Why is that?"

"I can't sleep at night but i have a lot of energy in the day. One day i'm a chipper person, the next day i'm extremely irritable. I talk fast sometimes where no one could understand what i'm saying."

"Those are symptoms of bipolar disorder. Now you said your mother thinks this..you don't?"

"I don't know what i think. Yes, i have had thoughts of suicide, have i tried it no."

"having thoughts about suicide is almost just as bad as trying to kill yourself. Thank you for sharing with us."

Jessica nodded.

"Now. Marisa..how about you?"

" um- i have tried."

"To kill yourself?"

"Yes. I've..tried to jump out the window..i almost drowned myself..and i recently overdosed on my mothers sleeping pills."

"Have you always thought about this?"

"No. i used to be..fun. Loud, hyper, crazy. But lately I've been..quiet. Sad. Down. Bitter. I'm depressed..but i don't want to be anymore.."

"Thank you for sharing." Marisa nodded and looked at the girl next to her. She had cuts on her wrist and that scared Marisa. All she wanted to do was call home. Hear her mothers voice. See her dog, see Anthony. But she couldn't. Not until she was better. And Marisa didn't know when that would be.

"Wake up!" yelled Charleen the next morning.

"God!" cried Marisa as she jumped sky high.

"You get used to it." said Morgan as she took her shirt off.

"Um-you want some privacy?" Marisa asked a little weirded out.

"Marisa is it?" Marisa nodded. "You soon learn that in Bridgeworth, there's no such thing as privacy." Morgan continued undressing. "They say it's a place where you get better in the blink of an eye. I came in here when i was thirteen. I turn sixteen next month."

"You haven't seen your family in that long?"

"Oh i did. When you're here for more then a year..they let you see your folks..for about a day..twice every five months...Bridgeworth may seem like happy place where you get cured..but in reality it's a prison."

Marisa watched the girl walk into the bathroom.

"Come on! Get into the cafeteria!" yelled Charleen from the hall.

Marisa started to take her shirt off. The words of Morgan in her head. She needed to get out.

**another chapter down. i know that might have been a little sad with the Marisa and Luke thing..**

** > > > > >**

**the whole thing with the instatution happen to someone i know...next chapter will be up soon. **

**-Maddie**


End file.
